titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Donald "Reflector" Morris
Appearance :Donald has broad shoulders, sandy brown hair, and piercing blue eyes. Uniform :Donald wears a suit of striking red cyber armor for his uniform. Personality :Don is selfless to the core, strategic and brilliant. It's little wonder, then, that he'd have been promoted to leader of the entire Titans North Tower, and therefore head of the North Tower Top Five. Even in the face of impending doom, Don is clear-thinking and puts the good of the many above the good of the few--even if it means sacrificing some of his own teammates in order to get intel out that will save far more Titan lives down the road. Powers and Abilities Relationships Max :Don, as the tower leader and specifically leader of Max's team, knows him quite well, to the point that he knows how Max will respond to certain requests.Calling All Titans, Post #117 The Founders :More of an un-relationship, if anything. Despite being the leader of one of the four main Titan towers, Don did not know the Titan Founders personally, as he had to introduce himself in a recording he planned to send to them. This may be due to the fact that the Founders had been lying low, in "Titan retirement" up until Beastgirl's distress signal was sent.Calling All Titans, Post #119 However, Don ''was alert enough to the Founders' actions in order to know about a top-secret communication project they had been working on.Calling All Titans, Posts #80-81 History Backstory ---- :Donald was among the top five best-performing Titans at the North Tower prior to the tower's fall, head of a team that became known as the "Top Five of Titans North." Eventually he was set in charge of the entire tower. Fall of the North Tower ---- :Unfortunately, Donald's reign at the top was cut short. The Brotherhood attacked the tower and murdered almost all of its denizens, taking one captive and driving the Top Five to the very highest floor of the tower. :It's unclear whether Don managed to cobble his recording device together here, during their final stand in the Command Center, or if he had made it previously and knew that now was finally the time to use it. At any rate, he made an effort to pass the device on to Max, urging him to take it and run, leaving the rest of the team behind. :Max, of course, refused, but Don was insistent. It had to be Max, after all. No one else was fast enough to escape. The team did manage to persuade Max just before the Brotherhood broke through Clara's protective shadow barrier. :Don is presumed to have died in the ensuing battle, along with the remainder of his team, save Max; but his legacy was carried on through his warning message that was sent to the Founders, along with the recording of his tower's final moments. List of Character Appearances *Calling All Titans Character Also Mentioned In: *ARTICLEMENTIONEDIN Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Original NPCs Category:Minor NPCs Category:Teen Titans Category:Armored Category:Mechanics Category:Titans Together